


Of Coughs, Colds and Herbal Teas

by learashi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Sho is sick. Jun is armed with herbal tea and he's not afraid to use it.





	Of Coughs, Colds and Herbal Teas

*cough*

Sho blew his nose and wiped his eyes. He felt like someone had been punching and kicking him all over but he had no time available in his schedule right now to be sick. Between the release of the single to promote Aiba's new drama, filming for his new movie and all of their usual work he figured that he possibly had time to be sick in approximately three and a half months from now for a maximum of six hours and fourteen minutes.

"Did you just cough?" Jun swooped over and pressed his hand to Sho's forehead, glaring at him as he felt the hot skin under his palm.

"No," replied Sho widening his eyes in feigned innocence.

"Then why are you so warm?"

"This costume is too heavy for this season," Sho said as he lifted the corner of his lapel to demonstrate the thickness of the fabric.

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely," Sho replied as they lined up to go on stage.

Jun was not convinced but there was no time to say anything else as the others joined them a second before their cue came.

++++

The dancing had taken more out of Sho than he expected and he was still sweating heavily as he changed back into his own clothes.

"Are you okay?" Aiba muttered out of the corner of his mouth. He had been the last one to catch a cold and he was still recovering from Jun's herbal treatments, each one fouler than the last.

Sho shook his head ever so slightly, unable to reply as he tried to suppress the feeling building in his chest and the tickle in his throat. His eyes were watering from the effort of holding it in and Aiba was silently willing him to succeed.

*cough*

"I knew it!" Jun said triumphantly as he pounced on Sho seemingly from thin air. 

Aiba scuttled away to the relative safety of the far side of the dressing room where Ohno and Nino were hastily shoving their belongings haphazardly into their bags, desperate to escape before Jun started lecturing them all once again about looking after their health and the preventative measures they should be taking.

"It's just a tickle. I'll be fine after I get some sleep," Sho said huskily as the room spun around him slowly. He staggered slightly and would have fallen if not for Jun's quick reflexes.

The other three took advantage of Jun having his hands full and immediately made their escape.

"You are not fine and there is no way that I am letting you go home by yourself. You are coming back to my place where I can look after you properly," Jun said firmly as he pushed Sho down onto the sofa while he packed up the rest of their stuff.

++++

It seemed like a long time since Sho had been in Jun's apartment, let alone his bed. He'd even redecorated since the last time. Sho felt a wave of shame wash over him. Right from the beginning of this relationship they had agreed to keep things casual between them since they were both so busy and the chance to spend time together was quite limited but he recalled at least three invitations from Jun that he'd turned down in the past month alone.

He loved Jun and had done almost from the moment of their first meeting but he was afraid of intruding into his personal space, even after all these years.

"Why do you look so worried?" Jun asked as he bustled in with a loaded tray.

"Do I?"

"You look stressed. Is your fever getting worse?"

Sho closed his eyes and savoured the feeling of Jun's cool hand sliding over his forehead . On impulse he grabbed Jun's hand and pressed a kiss to the palm.

For the briefest of moments Jun looked like he wanted to pull his hand away before he raised his other hand and brushed the sweaty hair away from Sho's face.

"What's wrong?" Jun asked suspicious of Sho's sudden movement.

"Why does something have to be wrong for me to show you some affection?"

"Well..." Jun looked away and fussed with the tea pot and cup on the tray.

"Have I been that bad at being a boyfriend lately?"

"Drink this," Jun replied, shoving the cup into Sho's hand in an attempt to evade the question.

But Sho wasn't going to be deflected so easily. "Nope. Not until you answer me."

*cough cough cough*

Jun snatched the cup back before Sho's coughing fit made it spill over his new dark burgundy silk bedspread. He stood and glared at Sho with narrowed eyes as he refused to drink the tea.

*cough cough*

"Still not gonna drink it," Sho rasped, even though his throat was so sore that by now Jun's tea was beginning to look quite attractive.

*cough cough cough wheeze cough sniff*

"Alright already!" Jun yelled. "Drink this and I'll answer your question."

Sho held his breath and gulped down the tea as quickly as possible, grateful that his head was so blocked up it had almost killed his sense of taste and smell. "Euuurgh, blech!"

"Don't be such a big baby," Jun huffed as he retrieved the cup and perched nervously on the edge of the mattress.

"So spill it," Sho said in between pulling disgusted faces at the lingering taste.

"You aren't a bad boyfriend...just an absent one. Sometimes it's kind of like having a long distance relationship while we are both in the same room," Jun said in a very small voice.

"Jun...I..."

"No, let me finish now that I've started," Jun said, finding his hidden courage. "I want things to change."

"You don't want to see me anymore?" Sho asked plaintively. His head was spinning and he thought he might not be taking in what Jun was trying to say correctly.

"That's not what I'm saying at all," Jun said before he stuck a fever patch on Sho's forehead. "What I'm trying to say is that I want to spend more time with you not less."

"Really?" Sho's heart began to race. "You do?" *cough*

Jun patted Sho's back soothingly as he spoke. "We are both so busy and our schedules hardly ever match and that's why we hardly ever see each other outside work. And I'm tired of that, so very tired."

"I'm sorry," Sho whispered, trying to save his sore throat. "I know I should spend more time with you, but most nights by the time I've finished work it's too late for me to drive all the way over here. I don't want to disturb your rest when you're just as exhausted as I am."

"That's exactly why I did this," Jun said as he stood up and walked to the wardrobe that spanned the length of one wall. He slid back on of the doors revealing a neatly colour coded array of clothing all perfectly pressed and hung in careful groupings.  At the end nearest to the far wall was a tiny gap of around twenty centimeters where the rail was free of hangers.

Sho's eyes widened in disbelief when he saw that tiny vacant space. "You made room for my things?"

Jun looked quite proud of himself as he replied, "I had a clear out of some things I don't wear anymore."

Picking up the box of tissues sitting beside the bed Jun passed them over to Sho who was still looking stunned as he gratefully took them and blew his nose with some force.

"Does, this mean what I think it does?" Sho looked up at Jun bleary-eyed and still sniffling. "You're asking me to move in?"

"You'll still have to keep your own place for show, but yes,  I want to spend as much time with you as I can. Even if it only gives me five minutes a day more with you I want those five minutes."

Sho wanted to respond with romantic words of his own but the tickle was back in his throat and chest.

*cough cough cough cough*

"Right. Now that's agreed I'll make you some more tea, and I think I need to use my strongest one, since that cough sounds so nasty," Jun said. He went  picked up the tray with the intention of heading to the kitchen, but found his wrist being grasped tightly by Sho preventing his movement.

"This isn't quite the romantic scenario I pictured in my head for when we finally moved in together," Sho rasped as he gently stroked the soft skin on the inside of Jun's wrist.

"Don't worry, I have plenty of ideas of what I want to do to you to celebrate once you're feeling better," Jun replied with a smoldering look before he headed off to make the medicinal tea.

The memory of that look and Jun's words made Sho gulp down this second lot of tea in record time and even ask for seconds despite the fact that it smelt and tasted like boiled skunk. He had quite a few plans for Jun as well and he needed to be completely well to be able to execute them properly.

Sho drifted into a feverish sleep, making a mental note to thank Aiba for sneezing all over him a week ago. That sneeze had unexpectedly brought him more happiness than he could have ever imagined.


End file.
